A simple annotatable display allows for individual display cells to be either activated or deactivated in a static fashion. In this regard, in a monochrome application display, information is either black or white with no shades of gray, or in a color application display, information is either limited to a single pixel color or a binary combination of single pixel colors. Therefore it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved display wherein gray scale and/or improved color gradient depth of millions of color shades can be realized.